ryantvfandomcom-20200216-history
The X Factor (Ryanland season 4)
The X Factor is a Ryanland television music competition to find new singing talent, in which the winner receives a $4 million recording contract with E Records. The fourth season premiered on CTV on Monday, September 9, 2013 and the finale will air on December 18, 2013. Laurie Evans returned to host the show for a fourth season. Paul Newton, Jessica Smith and Amanda Fyne have returned as judges for their fourth season while former judge Josh Stowne was replaced by American recording artist, Bruno Mars. This was the final season of the four-year deal created in 2010, however it was announced on December 4, 2013 that the series had been renewed for a further two seasons, keeping the show on the air until at least 2015, which would be season 6. Producer auditions began on March 6, 2013, in Santa Ana, and ended on May 14, 2013, in Springfield. Auditions in front of the judges (which were televised) commenced on May 28, 2013 in Santa Ana and ended on July 12, 2013 in Springfield. In a change of format, the auditions took place in a room with just the judges, differing from the previous series in which auditions took place in front of an audience. After bootcamp and the judges' houses, the live shows began on October 14, 2013 and will run until the finale on December 18, 2013, in which a winner will be crowned. Judges and presenters The judges for season 4 were confirmed on June 2, 2013 as Paul Newton, Jessica Smith, Amanda Fyne and Bruno Mars. It was reported on January 2, 2013, that Josh Stowne had been fired from the show by Newton, however it was later confirmed that he chose to leave to spend time with his family. There was no replacement judge until Mars replaced Stowne in May 2013. Fyne originally announced on the semi-final of season 3 that she would not be returning but she did. It was reported on September 29, 2013, that Smith was planning on leaving the show after the end of season 4 to focus on her music career, a quote from her stated "I'm not really sure about my future with The X Factor, on one hand it's such an incredible experience to see performers grow, but on the other hand I can't forget about my performances and how much I could still grow as a recording artist". No further comment on this has been made but Newton remains confident that the panel will remain the same for season 5. Laurie Evans returned to host the show for her fourth season. Selection process 'Judges' auditions' This season saw a change in format for the judges' auditions. Instead of the auditionees performing in front of an audience, they would instead perform in a room with just the judges, which is similar to the format used in the UK version of the show from seasons 1 to 5 and 10. 'Bootcamp' On April 29, 2013, it was confirmed that bootcamp took place at StarArena in Los Naples, Ryan City over four days, across three sessions between 9 and 12 August. In a change to the usual format, the judges were allocated their categories before bootcamp, via a phonecall from executive producer, Jackson Wade. Newton has the Over 25s, Smith has the boys, Fyne has the groups and Mars has the girls. On the first day of bootcamp, soloists were put into groups of three within their category, and groups were put into pairs. They had to perform within that pair or group, and the category judge would then decide who would continue. There was then a change in the format, that saw the judges choose the acts to advance to judges' houses immediately after their bootcamp performance, instead of waiting until everyone had performed. Each judge had six places to their judges house, and they granted a 'seat' to the performers they wanted to advance in their category. However, if a judge already chose six acts for their category, they could replace them if they preferred a later performer, therefore causing bootcamp to be branded the 'ultimate game of musical chairs'. Bootcamp was broadcast over two episodes, with a 120-minute episode airing on October 1, 2013 and a 60-minute episode airing on October 3, 2013. 'Judges' houses' Judges' houses took place in September. Each judge took the remaining members of their category to an overseas location, and had guests to assist them in their decisions. Newton was assisted by Sara Bareilles when he mentored the Over 25s in Sarasota, Florida. Fyne took the Groups to Sydney, Australia and was assisted by Will.i.am; Smith was assisted by Season 1 winner Brittany Lovele in London, United Kingdom and Mars took the Girls to Los Angeles, California with Cee Lo Green. Judges' houses were broadcast over two episodes, on October 7 and October 9. Summary of judges' auditions Finalists Live shows The live shows began on October 14, 2013. As in previous seasons, each week's song choices follow a particular theme. Each contestant performs on Monday, while eliminations and guest performances take place on Wednesday.. 'Musical guests' Each live results show featured musical performances from at least two artists. Miley Cyrus, Robin Thicke and Kendrick Lamar performed on the first results show, Justin Timberlake and The Saturdays performed on the second, and Lady Gaga and Lorde performed on the third. The X Factor UK winner, James Arthur performed on the fourth results show, followed Katy Perry. Avril Lavigne and Britney Spears appeared on the fifth results show, though Spears' performance was pre-recorded. The sixth live results show featured performances from Celine Dion and One Direction. Former UK X Factor winners Little Mix performed on the seventh results show, along with Ellie Goulding. Season 3 winner, Sasha Coyen performed her new single on the eighth live show, and she was followed by Rihanna and Jessie J, while the Imagine Dragons, Pitbull and Ke$ha performed on the live semi-final results show. Justin Timberlake returned and Ed Sheeran also performed in the first show of the final and in the second finale show, judge, Bruno Mars performed along with One Direction and Beyonce performed a medley of her hits. 'Results summary' ;Colour key 'Live show details' 'Week 1 (14/16 October)' *Theme: Songs from the 1990s *Musical guests: Miley Cyrus ("Wrecking Ball") and Robin Thicke featuring Kendrick Lamar ("Give It 2 U") 'Week 2 (21/23 October)' *Theme: Love and Heartbreak *Musical guests: Justin Timberlake ("TKO") and The Saturdays ("Disco Love") 'Week 3 (28/30 October)' *Theme: Halloween *Musical guests: Lady Gaga ("Venus"/"Do What U Want") and Lorde ("Royals") 'Week 4 (4/6 November)' *Theme: Motown *Musical guests: James Arthur ("You're Nobody 'til Somebody Loves You") and Katy Perry ("Dark Horse"/"Unconditionally") 'Week 5 (11/13 November)' *Theme: Number-one Hits *Musical guests: Avril Lavigne ("Rock N Roll") and Britney Spears ("Work Bitch") 'Week 6 (18/20 November)' *Theme: Songs from the Movies ("Movie Week") *Musical guests: Celine Dion ("Loved Me Back to Life") and One Direction ("Story of My Life") Week 7 (25/27 November) *Theme: Pepsi Challenge; Britney Spears songs *Musical guests: Little Mix ("Move") and Ellie Goulding ("How Long Will I Love You?") 'Week 8 (2/4 December)' *Theme: Rock; Musical heroes *Musical guests: Jessie J ("Thunder"), Rihanna ("What Now") and Sasha Coyen ("Fire") 'Week 9: Semi-final (9/11 December)' *Theme: Guilty pleasures; "songs to get you to the final" (no theme) *Musical guests: Imagine Dragons ("Demons") and Pitbull featuring Ke$ha ("Timber") 'Week 10: Final (16/18 December)' ;December 16 *Theme: New song; favourite performance; celebrity duets. *Musical guests: Justin Timberlake ("Drink You Away") and Ed Sheeran ("I See Fire") ;December 18 *Musical guests: Beyonce ("Run the World (Girls)"/"If I Were a Boy"/"Single Ladies (Put a Ring on It)"/"Grown Woman"), One Direction ("Midnight Memories") and Bruno Mars ("Gorilla") Reception 'Ratings' Reception